


An Open Door

by eerian_sadow



Series: It's Not A Glitch [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Slowly Building Relationship, Trust, non-standard pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak and Red Alert move slowly through and evolving friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Door

1\. "Hey, Red! I was wondering if you wanted to come out for energon with me after your shift?"

Red Alert looked into Bluestreak's smiling face and clenched his hands into fists to stop their trembling at the thought of being out in public. "I don't think that's a good idea, Blue."

"Oh, I didn't even think about that." The Praxian stepped closer and took the other mech's hands in his own. "We don't have to stay in the commissary with everybody. We can go to your quarters or outside, or even hide out in the medbay if you want. I just thought it would be a nice way to wind down after today."

The security director forced himself to unclench his fists and relax. He knew-- _knew_ with dead certainty--that Bluestreak didn't want to hurt or embarrass him. "I would feel much safer in my own quarters."

"Okay." The silver mech's smile returned. "I'll bring the energon and meet you there at 2230."

Red shivered and forced another wave of paranoia down. Blue wasn't Inferno, and he could trust that there would be no sedatives to "help him relax" or high grade to lower his inhibitions. "All right. I will see you at 2230."

He was shocked when the sniper leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Great. I can't wait. See you later."

Before Red Alert could respond, the Praxian had let go of his hands and flitted back out of the security office. After a moment, the white and red mech lifted a hand to his cheek and laid it carefully over the place Bluestreak had kissed.

He didn't realize that he spent the remainder of his shift wearing a soft smile.

 

2\. "Blue? Can I ask you to do something for me?"

Bluestreak nodded absently, not looking up from the rifle he was inspecting.

"It's important," the security director added.

"What's up, Red?" The sniper looked up from the weapon with a concerned expression. 

"I, um." The white and red mech shuttered his optics for a moment and reached into his subspace for the datapad he was carrying. "You know Inferno was listed as my next of kin, before."

Bluestreak nodded.

"It's know we don't share a spark line, but I hoped..." Red extended the data pad. "I hoped that you would be my next of kin, in case anything happens. I don't feel comfortable with anyone else handling my affairs."

Blue reached out and took the data pad with appropriate reverence. "I'd be honored, Red."

 

3\. "Did you have a good time with Red tonight?" Prowl asked as he poured his guest a small serving of coolant.

"I did." Bluestreak smiled widely at the memory. "He'd never seen a human-driven race, so we took the NASCAR chairman up on his invitation and went to watch that. Then we went stargazing. We didn't find any of Cybertron's constellations, but I didn't think we would, so far from home."

"I didn't realize that Red Alert enjoyed watching races." The tactician poured a second tumbler of coolant and then joined the sniper on the sofa.

"I didn't either, until a few weeks ago. I guess he wanted to be a racer before his creators told him about his specializations." Blue took a sip of his coolant. "He still likes to watch, but it's hard with his paranoia sometimes."

"I will be certain to invite him to more of the Autobot's events, then." Prowl smiled. "I am glad he's finally opening up to us."

"Me too," the younger Praxian agreed. "I just wish it hadn't take something so drastic."

"It wasn't as drastic as it could have been."

"Maybe not, but it was still bad. I'm not sure Red will ever recover from that."

"With time and support, he will. Your relationship with him has already done wonders."

"I'd do the same for anybot, you know that."

"Support, yes." The elder Praxian smiled fondly. "But you certainly wouldn't court them."

Bluestreak felt his plating heat with embarassed happiness. "Yeah, I guess not."

 

4\. Bluestreak has started their evening together chattering animatedly about his day, something that Red Alert minded less than he ever thought he might without Inferno constantly poking at the sniper's quirk. It was soothing to listen to the other mech talk, and it gave his processor time to wind down after focusing on his duties for hours. It also gave him a great deal of insight into the other's mood, and helped him to know which actions would be welcome and which would definitely not be.

He caught himself frowning when he realized that Blue had stopped speaking, rather abruptly, and looked up at the sniper with concern. Bluestreak was staring back at him, expression equally concerned.

"Is everything all right?" They asked in unison.

Red Alert ducked his head in embarrassment. Bluestreak laughed.

"I'm okay, Red," The Praxian said. "You were frowning, though, so I thought maybe something had happened to you."

"I was?" The security director frowned again. "I shouldn't have been. I was thinking about how nice all this is. With you, I mean."

"You were?" Bluestreak's doorwings flicked upward and and a smile spread across his face. 

"I was." Red mirrored the other mech's smile. "I like hearing you talk, and seeing you smile. And just being with you."

"I like it too." The silver mech's smile widened. 

"If you wanted," the red and white mech said slowly, "It would be all right if you wanted to do more."

"Are you sure?" Blue's wings lowered slightly and he took a step closer to the other mech. 

"I'm sure." Red Alert stepped forward, forcing himself to be at least a little bold, and closed the remaining distance between them. "In fact, I think that I will be very upset if you don't."

"Okay." He thought he had seen every possible variation of happiness on Bluestreak's face, but the Praxian's smile became positively radiant at his words. 

Then the silver mech leaned down and kissed him, and Red stopped processing any additional data for several kliks.


End file.
